Inevitable
by itakethewords
Summary: Yuri comes back from the GPF in Sochi with a heart full of shame in his loss. One day after returning to Detroit, he gets a text message from a number he doesn't recognize. A number that's apparently already saved in his phone under the contact name "Vitya". Unsure who it is, he ignores the messages for a few days until he feels like he can't ignore them anymore.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note** : Welcome to the madness of this fic. Enjoy your stay, hold on to your butts. This will be the only time I'll mention this unless it changes. I'm so used to AO3 lately, I forgot no tags here kind of sucks._

 _Partially canon compliant with deviations. A good part of the gang is all here. Vicchan is still dead. No other deaths (so far). Rated T for now, may change in future chapters. No triggers than I can think of. Besides stupid. But you can't fix stupid. Stupid Viktor._

 _I'm a big fan of taking a literal minute and leaving a review if you enjoy what you read. Reviews are the payment of fic writers. This story is already started on AO3 but now I'm cross posting. This is the secondary location of the story and may be updated later than AO3. Head there if you want updates sooner._

* * *

 **.One.**

 _ **9:18 am**_

 _Yuuri, please talk to me. Did I do something wrong?_

 _ **9:22am**_

 _Yuuri? :(_

 _ **10:12am**_

Who is this?

 _ **10:15am**_

 _Don't be silly. I know I put my number in your phone._

 _Are you mad at me?_

 _ **10:20am**_

I'm not…mad. Vitya?

 _ **10:21am**_

 _Yes, Yuuri?_

 _ **10:23am**_

Nothing.

I'm just. Upset.

 _ **10:25am**_

At myself.

 _ **10:30am**_

 _What happened?_

 _Can I ask? I want to help you…_

 _ **10:45am**_

 _Yuuri?_

 _ **10:51am**_

I did a major figure skating competition and came in dead last.

I messed everything up in my programs. Fell more times than I care to think about.

 _ **10:53am**_

I was more than a hundred points behind the winner.

I'm just a dime a dozen figure skater for Japan. I think I'll just retire and do everyone a favor.

 _ **11:00am**_

 _What are you saying?! NO!_

 _Do not quit! You're lovely on the ice!_

 _ **11:01am**_

 _I'm watching videos of you right now. You're wonderful!_

 _The Japanese Nationals are coming up, yes?_

 _ **11:05am**_

Yeah. They're almost two weeks away.

I spend more time on my ass than upright on the ice. I'm not any good.

 _ **11:06am**_

 _Are you calling me a liar?_

 _ **11:06am**_

NO!

 _ **11:07am**_

 _I don't wax false praise and brown nose. If I say you have talent, then you do._

 _Trust your Vitya._

 _ **11:09am**_

...my Vitya?

 _ **11:09am**_

 _Yes. Your Vitya, Yuuri. Since that night._

 _ **11:15am**_

Who are you?

 _ **11:21am**_

 _Do you really not know who I am?_

 _You don't have to play coy…_

 _ **11:23am**_

I feel really bad about this. I honestly don't know who you are.

 _ **11:24am**_

Where did we meet?

I don't know when I wouldn't have had my phone and I don't remember letting someone else put info in.

 _ **11:45am**_

I hurt your feelings.

I'm so sorry.

I want to remember.

 _ **11:50am**_

Vitya.

 _ **11:55am**_

Vitya.

I'm sorry.

I'm awful.

 _ **12:03pm**_

 _I'm sorry, Yuuri. A colleague of mine came asking questions and I had to give them my attention._

 _ **12:05pm**_

 _I am upset. But not at you. Not really._

 _The situation, thinking back, calls for this._

 _It was the most insane night. But the best night of my life._

 _ **12:07pm**_

 _I mean. I got to know you, Yuuri._

 _ **12:10pm**_

I'm still awful for not remembering who you are.

Can you send me a photo?

 _ **12:12pm**_

 _Will you send me one?_

 _:)_

 _ **12:15pm**_

[attachement]

Sorry about the background.

I was helping with the onsen my parents run when this was taken.

That's my sister in the back.

 _ **12:17pm**_

 _You're adorable, Yuuri. How old is this photo?_

 _Your sister looks nice, too._

 _ **12:19pm**_

 _What's an onsen?_

 _ **12:20pm**_

An onsen is like a Japanese hot spring!

Ours is really nice and it's the last one in Hasetsu, where I'm from.

 _ **12:21pm**_

I'm in Detroit right now. My home rink is here, with my rink mates and my coach, Celestino.

 _ **12:25pm**_

 _Yuuuuurrriiii. Send me a photo of you now! That other photo was nice, but it looks really old. You looked like a teenager in it!_

 _ **12:28pm**_

Well, I was. That was when I was 17.

I don't know if I have any recent photos that you wouldn't already find from the press online…

Hey. Where's your picture?

 _ **12:30pm**_

 _Take a selfie!_

 _Selfie! Selfie!_

 _You were adorable then, Yuuri. But I want that cute face now!_

 _ **12:34pm**_

You're the worst.

 _ **12:35pm**_

[attachement]

I'm on my way back from class. I had a midterm right after coming back from my competition.

It's REALLY cold outside!

 _ **12:38pm**_

 _Look at those cheeks!_

 _Bundle up, Yuuri!_

 _ **12:40pm**_

 _My taskmaster is yelling at me. He says I need to work harder and be on the phone less._

 _Text me any time, Yuuri. When you're happy. When you're sad. Telling me about your day._

 _I want to know everything about you, Yuuri._

 _ **12:42pm**_

 _Let's get to know each other!_

 _ **12:44pm**_

I guess that's okay?

When are you going to show me a picture of you?

* * *

 _ **A/N** : More to come! Let me know your thoughts! _

_(FFnet's layout is dumb. For better layout of texts and emails, ya'll are better off at AO3 but if that site isn't your thing, stick around here.)_

 _I think weekly updates should do the trick here._


	2. Chapter 2

**Two**

"Yuuri, who are you texting? Mari?"

Yuuri could feel Phichit's eyes on him from across the bedroom. He knew he was smiling more and in turn, the stress that he knew his friend and dorm mate had been carrying was easing. His own troubles had been weighing down those around them for too long, another reason to feel guilty, really. Instead, he shook off the thought and stopped reading the texts he was getting.

He shook his head, looking up from his phone to meet Phichit's eyes. "No, not Mari."

"Is it a girl?"

"No…"

Phichit cocked his head to the side, raising a brow. "Why did that sound like a question? Don't you know who you're talking to?"

"Uhh… I do."

Frowning only for a moment, the Thai figure skater gave Yuuri a once over before shrugging his shoulders. Yuuri knew he'd been acting off the last month or so. The preparations for the Grand Prix series, the actual Grand Prix Final in Sochi, the death of Vicchan. The Nationals were coming up in a week and he had to show his face there, after his humiliating loss… And of course, the stress of finals leading up to the holiday season mixed in between the two competitions. It was surprising he hadn't cracked sooner. That's what he was sure Phichit was thinking. Instead, he was surprised when the other boy stood from his seat at his desk and began gathering his things.

"I'm heading out to the rink. Call me if you need me!"

"But we don't have practice today?" Yuuri said, confused. He sat his phone on the bed and turned to watch Phichit gather his bag and shrug on a hoodie.

Phichit just smiled, stuffing his wallet into the backpack. "Not officially. But I've got an idea for something and I want to try it before I let Ciao Ciao see it. I'll come back before dinner."

Yuuri nodded. "I can cook tonight if you want."

"Sounds great! If you don't feel like it, let me know and I'll grab us a pizza or something on my way back."

A few minutes later, Yuuri could hear the door to their dorm slam shut and the life that Phichit always brought to their living space dispersed. The only noise in the room was one of Phichit's hamsters running on it's wheel. Yuuri let out a sigh, one that he'd been holding in since Phichit had questioned his conversation partner.

How was Yuuri supposed to explain the still somewhat mysterious stranger that he was talking to like he'd known them for months or years instead?

I trill from his phone alerted him to an incoming message.

 _ **3:07pm**_

 _Yuuri? Are you okay? You disappeared._

 _ **3:08pm**_

Yeah, I'm fine. My roommate, Phichit, he was talking with me.

He left to go to the rink for a bit.

 _ **3:10pm**_

 _Ah okay._

 _Will you tell me more?_

 _ **3:11pm**_

 _About Vicchan?_

 _I want to know all about the dog you loved so much._

 _What kind of dog was he? How old? What kind of food did he like?_

 _ **3:15pm**_

Vicchan was…

 _ **3:16pm**_

He was great. He didn't deserve an owner like me.

He was almost eleven. So he lived a long life, I guess.

I got him when I was twelve.

 _ **3:18pm**_

But I haven't seen him in five years. Not since I left for Detroit.

He was a miniature poodle. He was brown. Very soft. He loved being hugged and belly rubs.

He had a bad habit of chasing things.

 _ **3:20pm**_

That's how he died. He chased a car.

My sister was walking him. He tugged his leash out of her hand, made her fall. Saw some kids get into a car and chased the car when it started to drive off.

 _ **3:29pm**_

 _Yuuri? You don't have to say any more_

 _ **3:29pm**_

They didn't see him.

They were sorry. They offered to buy us a new dog. They paid the vet bill.

But.

 _ **3:31pm**_

It's not possible to just replace Vicchan.

He wasn't just a dog.

I'm such a bad owner.

I hadn't seen him in so long.

I didn't get to say goodbye…..

 _ **3:33pm**_

 _Yuuri._

 _Yuuri, are you crying?_

 _Please don't be sad alone!_

 _ **3:34pm**_

 _If I was there, I would hug you tight._

 _You shouldn't be alone._

 _It's okay to miss Vicchan, Yuuri._

 _But don't say you're a bad owner._

 _You loved Vicchan very much. You still do._

 _ **3:40pm**_

 _Yuuri._

 _Yuuri. Are you okay?_

 _Of course, you're not._

 _But please._

 _ **3:45pm**_

 _Yuuri._

 _*hugs*_

Yuuri couldn't see the screen of his phone anymore. He knew he was still getting messages from Vitya, but despite his glasses, the tears were destroying any visuals he had. Dropping his phone onto the mattress, Yuuri held his face in his hands as he wept, the phone call from Mari echoing in his ears again. Then, the second call after the Grand Prix. The people who'd accidentally hit Vicchan spoke with him, apologizing profusely. He didn't blame them, he couldn't. He didn't blame Mari, either. Vicchan had a nasty habit that Yuuri hadn't broken him of when he was a puppy. It was his fault.

He was such a bad owner.

The sun was noticeably lower in the sky by the time Yuuri brought himself out from his blankets and pillows. It was dark and cloudy. He'd burrowed deep to let out the sadness and frustration towards himself that he felt and had fallen asleep after exhausting himself emotionally. Digging his forgotten phone out from the sheets, he gasped when he saw that it was after six. Phichit had to be back from the rink by now, yet the room was dark. Dark…

"Wait, I had my light on earlier…" Yuuri muttered, rubbing a hand across his face.

"Yeah, I got back an hour ago and thought I'd let you sleep."

Phichit stood in the doorway, cradling a hamster in one hand and a plate of pizza in the other. Yuuri sighed as his friend came in and nearly pounced onto the bed next to him, nearly toppling over and losing control of the hot food. From his hand, the small brown pet let out a squeak of protest.

"Brought you pizza," Phichit said lightly, handing over the plate once he settled into the now rumpled comforter. Leaning back against the wall, he gave Yuuri a small smile before giving some attention to his harried hamster.

"Thanks," he murmured, looking down. It was the same, greasy slice they ate on Fridays when practice went well and Celestino gave his blessing. Despite it being a Wednesday and Yuuri hadn't touched his skates in two days. He was grateful for Phichit's thoughtfulness. The mix of sauce, hot cheese, and veggies tasted good, opposite of the ash he thought they'd turn into due the storm cloud hovering over his head.

"How are you doing?"

It took two more slices and the constant background noise of Yuuri's notifications going off before the Thai boy spoke, letting Yuuri settle into the land of the conscious and settled with a full belly. He knew. Yuuri was well aware of just how fine tuned Phichit's senses were when it came to people. How he always seemed to know what was bothering someone. Mainly Yuuri. Or when people needed a sounding board. Mainly Yuuri.

"I was thinking of Vicchan."

 _Squeak squeak._

 _Ding!_

"Basically wallowing in pity. The usual."

"Oh, Yuuri."

"I know."

"I didn't say anything, though."

Yuuri laughed, hollow. "I know." He inhaled deeply. "I should probably practice for Nationals tomorrow. Did you see Celestino today?"

Phichit gave a hesitant nod. "He asked about you."

Yuuri only blinked, waiting for Phichit to continue.

"He said you shouldn't ignore his messages. He'd be happy to see you at the rink tomorrow."

Letting out a sigh, Yuuri picked up his phone, absentmindedly unlocking the screen and thumbing through various notifications. "Yeah. I'll apologize tomorrow. Try and maybe get back on track. I'll have to leave Tuesday for Japan."

Phichit gently dropped his small pet on Yuuri's shoulder and smiled. "Good. You'll be fine, Yuuri! You're so good, just practice and have a little confidence!"

"Mm. Confidence," he muttered, sighing once more.

* * *

 _ **12:02pm**_

 _Good luck, Yuuri! I'm watching the live stream of your competition!_

 _ **12:05pm**_

Wait. Why?

I'm sure you have better things to do!

 _ **12:06pm**_

 _Not really. It's early here. And what's better than watching my Yuuri?_

 _ **12:08pm**_

Where are you?

What time is it there for it to be so early?

 _ **12:10pm**_

 _What's your outfit like for your nationals? The same as before?_

 _What are you skating to?_

 _ **12:11pm**_

Same as before.

I…

I haven't spent a lot of time on the ice. Not enough to change anything.

 _ **12:13pm**_

I'm worried.

 _ **12:13pm**_

 _About what?_

 _ **12:15pm**_

 _Tell me, Yuuri._

 _Please?_

 _ **12:17pm**_

I did so poorly in Sochi.

I'm ashamed to show my face.

I don't feel confident that I can do well here.

 _ **12:18pm**_

I don't deserve to be here.

 _ **12:19pm**_

Oh god….

 _ **12:21pm**_

 _Yuuri, what's wrong?_

 _YUURI._

 _ **12:25pm**_

Sorru

Having a panic attackklk,,,

 _ **12:26pm**_

 _Yuuri. Breathe._

 _Focus on me. On my words._

 _In._

 _Out._

 _In._

 _Out._

 _ **12:28pm**_

 _Relax your body. Your arms. Your legs. Your hands. Your neck. Your shoulders._

 _Breathe. Keep breathing slowly._

 _ **12:32pm**_

 _Yuuri, are you doing better? Please let me know how you are._

 _ **12:35pm**_

Thank you, Vitya.

I'm a little shaky but I think I'm okay.

 _ **12:35pm**_

 _Do you… Do you always have panic attacks at competitions?_

 _ **12:37pm**_

Not always. But since Sochi…

 _ **12:39pm**_

Thank you. I really mean it.

Vitya, you're very kind to put up with me.

 _ **12:41pm**_

 _I'm not putting up with you._

 _I talk to you because I like you._

 _You're my Yuuri. I want to be here for you._

 _ **12:45pm**_

 _What does your coach think of your panic attacks? Does he help you at all?_

 _ **12:48pm**_

Coach Celestino tries to help when he can. He's talking with another coach right now and I'm in the washroom.

 _ **12:51pm**_

I… I've been a bad student.

I was kind of avoiding him a little after getting back to Detroit.

He let me because of Vicchan. He didn't want to push me. But still, I shouldn't have done that.

 _ **12:55pm**_

He won't say it, but I'm sure he's fed up with me.

And he thinks I'm rusty. I only practiced for the five days before leaving for Japan.

 _ **1:03pm**_

 _I highly doubt he thinks bad things of you, Yuuri._

 _He must see potential in you to have you be under his mentorship._

 _He sees what I see. You move with music in your limbs._

 _ **1:04pm**_

 _When is your short program? I unfortunately don't understand Japanese very well and can't read the website…_

 _ **1:15pm**_

Men's short program is in three hours. I skate first.

 _ **1:17pm**_

 _I'll be cheering for you, okay?_

 _Think positive! You're a very talented skater._

 _ **1:20pm**_

 _Yuuri…_

 _Please text me if you are feeling anxious again. Any time._

 _Spill everything._

 _ **1:22pm**_

 _Even if I don't answer right away. Tell me all your worries and I will read them._

 _I think very highly of you and want to ease your stress._

 _ **1:30pm**_

 _Good luck, Yuuri!_

 _ **1:32pm**_

 _頑張って_ _!_

 _Is that correct? I tried using my phone, so I'm sorry if it's not right…_

 _ **1:35pm**_

 _Let me know how the day goes!_

 _ **1:51pm**_

Thank you, Vitya.

* * *

Complete and utter self destruction.

There was no other way to put how Nationals went for Yuuri. He'd been beaten by teenagers. Kenjirou Minami had taken first at the end of the event. A kid six years his junior. He heard the talking. Behind people's hands, across the hall. He could feel the stares. Questions on whether he had any injuries that he'd been hiding. Then there were the people who whispered about Sochi. Who wondered if he had peaked in a less than spectacular and underwhelming sputter of luck.

Celestino had said nothing. He put his arm around Yuuri in consolation, knowing he was beating himself up over the devastating humiliation. Yuuri spent the remainder of the event back at the hotel; he couldn't handle the eyes and the whispers. They still had nearly a day before their flight back to Detroit. The messages from Vitya didn't do much to help him. They were kind, full of condolence, encouragement, worry. He'd given brief, very brief, replies to the mysterious person before turning off his phone and crawling into bed the first night. After the free skate, Yuuri knew he didn't need to stick around. He wouldn't medal and he wanted to avoid the judging eyes and whispers. He'd gone second and, after the mandatory hullabaloo, promptly left the event center for the hotel.

 _ **4:52pm**_

 _Yuuri, don't beat yourself up!_

 _Your step sequences are great._

 _ **5:12pm**_

 _Yuuri, don't ignore me!_

 _Tell me how you're feeling._

 _ **5:14pm**_

 _Don't keep me out. Help me help you._

 _ **5:31pm**_

 _Yuuri…_

 _ **6:14pm**_

I'm sorry. I don't really feel like talking.

I'm sorry.

 _ **6:17pm**_

Sorry.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _Sorry, I forgot to post here on this site. Hope you enjoy! More next week!_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Note** : Oops, sorry guys. Forgot about this story here again. I'll update it and get it caught up with AO3 over the next day or two._

 _I'm a big fan of taking a literal minute and leaving a review if you enjoy what you read. Reviews are the payment of fic writers. This story is already started on AO3 but now I'm cross posting. This is the secondary location of the story and may be updated later than AO3. Head there if you want updates sooner._

 _Basically, if you want me to post here, leave reviews, lol. They'll remind me._

* * *

 **Three**

* * *

 **To** : Phichit C.

 **From** : Yuuri K.

 **Subject** : safe and sound

 **Attachments** : [Photo 1] [Photo 2]

Hey Phichit!

I just wanted to let you know I made it back to Hasetsu. Minako met me at the train station… She had the whole place plastered in posters of me, it was so embarrassing! I had no idea she'd actually meet me there. Yeah. I should have known better! My parents are doing great and I know my mom is happy to have me home. She had katsudon ready and everything for when I got back. Mari's the same as ever, which I appreciate. I was able to say hello to Vicchan without incident, too.

So. Do you remember how I was texting a lot before I left Detroit?

Well…

I was talking to someone I apparently met in Sochi.

Apparently because I don't remember meeting anyone. I even let them put their name in my phone? They're pretty nice. Nicer than I deserve. I know what you're thinking…

"YUURI HOW COULD YOU TALK TO A STRANGER LIKE THAT?"

But really. I trust them. Though I don't know what they look like or if they're a man or woman. But I get the feeling it's a man.

Am I dumb for talking with him?

I hope your own move back to Bangkok goes well! Let me know when you've settled back in. And tell Celestino I send my regards.

I snapped a photo of Minako's embarrassing display in the train station and of the onsen for you, they're attachments!

I figured I'd send this to you while I took a break at the Ice Castle. Yeah. I went straight for the ice. It feels nice to not have to worry about competitions right now.

Yuuri

* * *

The sight of the World Championships on the television had sent Yuuri out of the house and directly to his safe place. Ice Castle Hasetsu. The sight of his first rink made and close friend Yuuko bolstered his spirits dramatically and gave him the push he needed to want to do a program in front of someone for the first time in months. Not since the last time he skated with Phichit. Skating to Viktor's Free Skate program had come surprisingly well, it felt as natural and fluid as strapping on a pair of skates. Once he decided he wanted to try and mimic it, it had come together in less than a week for him. The delighted look on Yuuko's face pleased him, and admitting to his depressed state and that he wanted to get past it furthered his determination.

What had been a surprise were Axel, Lutz, and Loop, followed by their father and Yuuko's husband Takeshi Nishigori coming seemingly out of nowhere. The last time he'd seen the triplets, they'd barely been toddlers, constantly falling down in their attempts to walk and shouting random words they were able to speak. He'd been leaving for America and his studies, to train with Celestino. Five years was a long time when he realized what could change in that time span.

After catching up with the Nishigori family, Yuuri was allowed time on his own in the rink while Yuuko finished her closing duties. The sounds of the blades against the ice had felt like home, a comfort and something that easily drained the stress from his body. He took a break, writing to Phichit and checking his emails from various acquaintances, most were his old rink mates in Detroit, wishing him well in Hasetsu. Then there were the texts from Vitya.

He hadn't answered any of them yet since landing in Japan.

Since the Nationals at the end of the December, the mortification Yuuri held towards not only his performance and career, but the pitiful behavior he had before, during, and after towards himself, Celestino, and even Vitya had him hanging his head in shame. He still spoke with Vitya, they chatted idly about random things, food, what they were doing, and the mysterious man (Yuuri swore Vitya was a man) had even congratulated him on graduating from his studies and had a bouquet sent to Yuuri's dorm. How he figured out his address, he wasn't sure. Yellow tulips, honey flowers, and jasmine. Phichit remarked on the odd combination, but they'd been pretty. They'd certainly livened up their bachelor dorm. They both skated away from the topic of Yuuri's career and future in the sport. Vitya seemed to know he needed to take a mental break away and did what he could to get to know the most seemingly useless information about Yuuri. All while craftily skirting away from too much personal info on himself.

It frustrated Yuuri. But not enough to stop him from speaking to Vitya.

Phichit knew he was texting someone, someone he had to have met in Sochi. But until he sent the email from Hasetsu that morning, he hadn't told him many details. The young man and close friend knew Yuuri well, he didn't need much to put two and two together. Yuuri had felt his eyes on him several times in the dorms when he'd been glued to his phone's screen, a small smile and a slightly puzzled expression on the Thai's face.

Back in bed, body winding down after the hectic chore that was travel and pushing himself at the rink to both exercises he hadn't done in nearly two weeks as well as Viktor Nikiforov's Free Skate routine, Yuuri threw an arm over his eyes, sighing at the relief of letting his muscles relax. His things were due to arrive tomorrow morning and on top of unpacking, he'd have to not just clean out his bedroom, unused and unaltered in the five years he'd been gone, but he would also have to help with the onsen. A yawn escaping his lips, he started when he felt a vibration under his back. Eyes suddenly open wide, he arched up and reached under himself to find his phone making little buzzing noises. Texts had been coming in all day long with breaks of several hours between. A random here and there from someone, but most were from Vitya. Yuuri immediately felt awful for putting off answering him.

 ** _10:25am_**

 _Yuuri, be safe traveling! Let me know when you get back to Japan. Take a photo for me!_

 ** _11:59am_**

 _Good morning, Yuuri! I hope you're okay. Don't tire out too much. Take a rest if you need to_

 ** _1:00pm_**

 _My taskmaster is so cruel. He said he'll take my phone away!_

 ** _3:14pm_**

 _You're so quiet today. Is everything okay? I don't see any read notifications from you…_

 _You didn't lose your phone, did you?_

 ** _3:37pm_**

 _Are you upset with me for some reason?_

 _If so, please tell me and I will apologize._

 ** _4:08pm_**

 _Yuuri, don't make me call you. I technically can't make calls while I'm working but I want to know you're safe._

 ** _4:54pm_**

 _If I don't hear from you by midnight where you are, I'm calling you._

 ** _5:15pm_**

 _In the meantime, have a photo of my dinner from last night!_

 _[attachment]_

 _Doesn't it look yummy?_

 ** _5:17pm_**

 _I cooked it myself! I'm not very good at cooking elaborate things, but I can cook my favorites and the basics._

 ** _5:20pm_**

 _The katsudon you said you love. Your mom's dish. I'd like to try that sometime. If I visit you, will she make it for me?_

 ** _6:45pm_**

 _Have you ever had someone you worked with who you want to succeed but they never listen? They think they're great but they have more faults than they realize. I want to help them fix those flaws but they never listen to me._

 ** _7:31pm_**

 _I really hope you're okay._

 ** _8:52pm_**

 _Is it bad I hope you don't answer me so that we can talk?_

 ** _9:11pm_**

 _I just realized. You don't remember who I am._

 _Perhaps I shouldn't call you then._

 ** _9:15pm_**

 _I like surprises. This could be fun. :)_

 ** _9:39pm_**

 _Still, answer me so I know you're okay… :\_

 ** _10:02pm_**

 _Yuuri Katsuki, I swear._

 _When I finish finding something for dinner, you better have sent me a reply._

 _Don't make me come find you._

Yuuri blanched as read through the messages. Vitya's vein of thought seemed constant. Worry. There were moments of frustration and clear indications of distraction, but he'd made him worry and that gave him a sinking feeling in his gut. Looking at the time, he saw it had only been a half hour since Vitya's last message. He had time.

 ** _10:34pm_**

Vitya! I'm so sorry!

*bows repeatedly*

Don't be upset with me!

 ** _10:38pm_**

I got caught up with family and friends and some other things and forgot all about my phone!

I didn't have it with me while I talked with my parents and then I forgot it in my room when I went to the rink…

 ** _10:45pm_**

I'm very much safe and have come back to Hasetsu in one piece. Thank you for thinking about me.

 ** _11:00pm_**

I'll be awake for maybe another hour if you answer me. Otherwise hopefully we can talk tomorrow?

Don't be mad!

 ** _11:10pm_**

Here's a photo of me with some friends I grew up with and their daughters:

[attachment]

I haven't seen them since they were babies. I was surprised. I forgot how things can change over time. A lot has changed in Hasetsu while I was gone.

 ** _11:26pm_**

Today, for the first time in ages, I went to the skating rink willingly. It felt nice.

I guess I was tired of being tired and depressed all the time. I love skating. I hope I can feel good about it again.

 ** _11:29pm_**

I skated a favorite routine and showed my friend Yuuko. She's in the photo. She said it was good but I'm a little rusty.

 ** _11:30pm_**

And I'm not where I should be in training.

 ** _11:40pm_**

 _Your friends and their daughters are adorable. Very cute._

 ** _11:42pm_**

 _You had me very worried, Yuuri. Please don't do that again. Even if it's just a quick message to tell me you're alive. Just let me know something._

 _I was very worried._

 ** _11:46pm_**

 _And here I thought I might hear your voice again. You cut it close. :)_

 ** _11:48pm_**

 _It's funny how life moves on when we don't even realize it. I've had moments like that for myself a lot lately. It's like turning around and seeing life that happened around you and realizing you weren't a part of any of it. It was everyone else's lives and you're not an important piece from it. For me, it is like wondering if everyone has grown without you and it leaves you wondering if you grew as well or are stunted and still small in comparison._

 ** _11:53pm_**

 _Oh my. I got very deep there for a moment. My apologies._

 ** _11:54pm_**

Don't apologize, Vitya.

You were right. That is kind of how it feels like.

Yuuko and Takeshi had their triplets and they run the Ice Castle Hasetsu rink. Mari helps run the onsen with my parents full time now. Vicchan is gone. I'm still here, unchanged except I'm older. I don't really have anything to show for it except a lukewarm attempt at a skating career.

 ** _12:01am_**

Vitya.

Will you tell me something about you? What do you do? Where do you live?

 ** _12:05am_**

 _Well. I'm considering a career change._

 _I love my current occupation, but I've been doing it for so long, I think the spark is gone._

 _I don't really want to leave it, though._

 ** _12:07am_**

 _I live in Europe. Near the sea, where I can smell the salt and the brine a short walk from my apartment._

 _I can't let my man of mystery aura completely deteriorate, can I? :)_

 ** _12:09am_**

Still no picture?

;)

Thank you for sharing that with me, Vitya. Maybe you need a break from what you're doing now? Just a little time off.

 ** _12:12am_**

 _Time off…_

 _[attachment]_

 ** _12:13am_**

Ha ha. Very funny, Vitya.

Though, those are cute slippers. They look soft.

 ** _12:15am_**

 _Of course they are. They're my favorite._

 _Goodnight, Yuuri. You must be exhausted. I've kept you up past midnight._

Despite the reluctance to stop conversing with Vitya, Yuuri knew the faceless man was right. He was dead on his feet and, if he was honest with himself, his eyelids were starting to fight for sleep. Barely able to strip down to his t-shirt and boxers, Yuuri wiggled under the covers of his childhood bed, sighing at the familiarity of the surroundings. Countless faces staring down at him, really just one. Viktor Nikiforov's that spanned the man's last thirteen years and then some, showcasing how the man had grown, changed his look, perfected his routine on the ice. The same tree outside his window casting a shadow through the glass across his bed and reaching down to the floor and across his desk. It took less than five minutes for sleep to overtake Yuuri, his body exhausted.

Next to him, his phone pinged with an incoming email.

 **From** : Phichit

 **To** : Yuuri

 **Subject** : YOU WHAT

Wait. You're texting a stranger. Telling them things. They knew where we lived. And you're okay with this?

I mean, sure it could be fine. But still. That isn't like you, Yuuri. You're overly cautious. You made me show you every pic we took together before you'd let me post it on Instagram. And you'd make me take it down if you hated it!

Is this because of skating? Or is something up with your family?

Who exactly did you meet in Sochi? Maybe we could narrow it down together? Just let me know and we can Skype!

Any. Way. I'm glad you got home okay. I hope your stuff makes it all in one piece, too. I'll send you a care package from Bangkok when I get settled! I'll be able to get those little candies you like so much a lot easier here and way cheaper. If your family wants to try anything, just let me know!

I know you're surprised I came back home, but soon as you decided to leave Detroit, things changed… Funny thing, Celestino has dropped everyone but me and two others who were willing to move here to Bangkok with us. I didn't realize Celestino would want to move from Detroit. But I'm happy to be coming home, I haven't seen my mom in ages! And I'm excited to see my little brother! He was just a kid when I saw him last! Now he's a moody thirteen year old! Gah! I wasn't like that, was I?

Hit me up anytime, Yuuri! I'm gonna keep my ears open to solve the mystery of your enigmatic paramour in texts! No one can keep secrets from Phichit+chu!

Send me lots of pictures!

Phichit

* * *

"WHAT?!"

"Sorry, Yuuri. We didn't realize they'd done it until it went viral…" Takeshi sounded truly sorry for the actions of the triplets. In the background of the phone call he and Yuuri shared, Yuuri could hear Yuuko yelling at the girls, chastising them about using her account without permission. Again. One tiny voice could be heard trying to be rational while her sisters cried at being caught.

"But mom, the skating otaku…!"

Suddenly, Yuuri felt a shiver run down his spine, not warning him soon enough as Minako burst into his room, demanding an explanation of the video. The video of him skating to Viktor Nikiforov's "Stay Close to Me". The video that had gone viral in a matter of hours, sent hundreds of emails into his inbox, dozens of texts, and at least nine missed calls once he cleared Minako's and the Nishigori's. One voicemail from Phichit had the Thai skater gushing praise, surprised that he'd performed such a difficult program.

 _"Yuuri! You could barely do a double toe loop when you left Detroit! This is wonderful! Great job! I love watching you skate. I hope this means you're doing better!"_

Social media was a quagmire. He spent less than five minutes on it before being completely overwhelmed. He rarely did anything on it anyway, only ever lightly pushed into it thanks to the addicted dorm mate he had. But right now, he had to avoid it completely, there was just too much going on. Praise, love, hate, people wondering who Yuuri Katsuki was. Yuuri had to keep his cell phone on silent, barely paying it any attention when a notification came up; he knew it'd just be another email from someone he didn't know.

Still…

In the mess of the day, he hadn't heard from Vitya at all. It was rare the man would go a day without contacting him. It was early evening for Yuuri and, based on his predictions, Vitya could be anywhere from six to nine hours behind him. He'd sent him a single, inquiring text earlier and it lacked a reply.

 ** _2:36pm_**

Vitya, you've been quiet today. Is everything alright?

Rolling his shoulders and sighing hard, Yuuri stood from his seat in the main room, intending to take a soak in the onsen. He needed a moment to relax, to forget about the well-meaning yet intrusive actions of Axel, Lutz, and Loop and pray that the day had all been a nightmare. Walking past the main desk, he heard his parents quietly conversing.

"He wanted a room for how long?"

"He said a long time. I'm not sure his Japanese is too good. Said he'd be here…"

Noting nothing worrying in their tones, Yuuri continued past, already forgetting what he'd overheard, eagerly anticipating the soak that was waiting for him in the bath portion of Yu-topia.


End file.
